Enjoy the Ride
by Fifi McFu
Summary: When you're stuck at the top of a broken Ferris wheel with your acrophobic boyfriend, what's a man to do? PWP, lemon, NaruSasu


_I was attacked by another plot bunny. I think they're breeding under my bed._

_**Warnings**: Yaoi, two boys doing the rumpy-pumpy, uke!Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke tried to ignore the large warm hand encircling his wrist whilst he waited in the queue, but this proved to be rather difficult when said hand's owner was talking at ninety miles an hour in his ear.

"Oh wow!" Naruto enthused, staring up at the large mechanical wheel presented in front of them, "Look how high it goes! That's gotta be at least twenty metres!"

"Joy," Sasuke muttered, looking anywhere _but_ the top of the Ferris wheel. He had a moderate fear of heights which was gradually becoming more and more pronounced, the closer they got to the ticket booth. Of course, he would never _tell_ anybody he suffered from vertigo (he was an Uchiha after all), but he had a feeling that this little ride could end up revealing a phobia he had tried to keep hidden for the majority of his twenty-three years alive.

Naruto eyed his boyfriend with mild annoyance. "You could try to show a _little _enthusiasm, Sasuke. We are on a date, y'know."

Sasuke scowled and tried to cross his arms, but this was proved impossible by the iron grip Naruto had on his wrist. "I just don't see what's so romantic about going around in a big circle once or twice," he mumbled, looking anywhere but Naruto for fear that the big blond would take one look at the slight air of panic in Sasuke's eyes and understand immediately what the problem was.

"But you get to see the city!" Naruto protested, pointing in various directions around him and nearly smacking a goth behind him in the face. "Whoops, sorry mate…"

"We've lived in this city all our lives!" Sasuke retorted, trying and failing to keep the mounting hysteria out of his tone. "Why do we need to see it from above when we've seen it from below?"

"Don't be silly, Sasuke, you'll enjoy this," Naruto said, and just to prove his point, he gave Sasuke the thumbs up. "I _promise_."

Sasuke mentally groaned as they reached the ticket barrier and Naruto handed over the cash required for two tickets. The man in the booth eyed the tanned hand encircled around Sasuke's wrist, one eyebrow raised, but didn't say anything as he passed Naruto the two yellow tickets apart from "Enjoy the ride."

"We will," Naruto assured him with a white toothy grin, taking the tickets and pulling Sasuke up the steps to the platform where a very bored looking guy with a ponytail was helping people on and off the carts as the wheel turned. When Naruto asked that they get a cart to themselves, the man muttered something that sounded like 'troublesome', but obliged them. They clambered into the little box, Sasuke noting that there was some bubblegum stuck to roof, and then the door was slammed behind them and the wheel began to move.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths in the same way as he did when he went for a run, trying to keep his nerves under control. They were sat opposite each other, Naruto still grinning with his arms spread out along the back of his seat. The wheel had stopped again to let more people on, and Sasuke chanced a glance out of the window, relieved to find they were only about two metres off the ground at this point.

He nearly shrieked though, when he felt something run up his leg.

His gaze jolted down, expecting to find the tentacles of some horrible height monster (Sasuke had a vivid imagination), and deflated like a punctured bouncy castle when he saw it was just Naruto's foot, the flip-flop adorning it hanging loosely from where it was attached between his toes. Sasuke watched as the foot moved up and down his calf a few times, and then looked up at the owner of the foot. His stomach gave one of those funny lurches he had been feeling recently as he locked eyes with Naruto's incandescent blue ones, and the blond smiled. Not one of his usual grins that the whole public got to see. This was the special smile that he saved only for Sasuke.

Perhaps Sasuke could endure a Ferris wheel ride after all, if Naruto kept smiling at him like that.

The wheel gave a jolt and they began to move again, climbing steadily higher. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and clenched them into fists, not wanting Naruto to see how tense he was, even though he was pretty sure the blond already knew. Naruto was looking out of the window as more of the city came into view, the lights of a thousand houses twinkling around them in the navy twilight. Sasuke had to admit that the view was rather pretty, and the darkness of the approaching night took away some of his height perception, letting him relax a tiny bit.

"See, you don't get to see that every day," Naruto stated, gesturing at the sight before them as their cart rose to nearly the top of the wheel. "You can't say that this isn't a good date activity, bastard."

Sasuke said nothing. He refused to agree with Naruto, and if he was worried that if he opened his mouth he would barf. But it was true that his vertigo wasn't acting up quite as much as he had expected.

The cart stopped again right at the very top of the Ferris wheel, swinging slightly, and Sasuke's teeth clamped down on the flesh of his cheek to stop himself shaking. Naruto was still gazing around in awe at the lights and various monuments of the city, and seemed to be oblivious to Sasuke's gradual approach to a mental breakdown.

_Its__ half way over,_ Sasuke told himself over and over again, _you can do this! It's all downhill after this, remember._

They stayed suspended in the air, waiting for the wheel to move again. But after two minutes had passed with Sasuke continually being forced to stare at his feet in order to keep his candy floss down, Naruto fidgeted and looked over the side to see what was going on that was taking so long.

"Nobody's getting on or off," he said, confused. "What the hell-"

A speaker up near Sasuke's head suddenly crackled to life, making him jump out of his seat and over to Naruto's side. Naruto stared at his boyfriend incredulously, wondering what on earth was making Sasuke act like a mental patient escaped from his ward, as a voice came over the speaker system.

"_We regret to inform our customers that we are experiencing some technical issues which we are working to resolve as we speak. Mechanics estimate that this will take fifteen to twenty minutes, so if you could all hang tight until the issue is fixed we would much appreciate it._"

"Ah man," Naruto sighed, throwing one hand up in half-hearted frustration. "Now we're gonna miss the start of Kankurou's puppet show!"

"P-pity," Sasuke stammered out, unable now to keep the tremble from his words. Twenty minutes? Up here? Suspended at least twenty metres above the ground?

"Hey bastard, are you okay?" Naruto's face was suddenly very close to his, the eyes wide with concern. Sasuke could see every golden eyelash that fringed those big blues. He swallowed.

"I'm fine, why?" he replied, knowing full well that he sounded anything _but_ fine. His gaze flicked fearfully to the panoramic view outside the window and a trickle of sweat ran down his temple. He was jittering all over now and could no longer control it. His Uchiha pride was fast trickling down the drain as the fear took over him.

Naruto watched his boyfriend's nervous glances at the view outside, the blotchy flush slowly creeping across his pale cheeks like the tide sneaks up the beach, the way he gnawed on his plump lower lip and bounced his knees as if he had too much energy. Even Naruto could work out what was going on. Sasuke was scared of heights, and was going to go insane if he wasn't distracted immediately.

"You know," Naruto said slyly, his arm encircling Sasuke's trembling shoulders, "I can think of plenty to do for the next twenty minutes or so…"

Sasuke shot him a vicious glare. "We are _not_ having sex at the top of a Ferris wheel, Naruto," he said sternly, but the usual ferocity was lost behind the tremors in his voice.

"C'mon," Naruto urged, his voice dropping several octaves as he leaned into Sasuke's ear and breathed heavily over the shell. Sasuke twitched involuntarily, and Naruto noticed the pale boy's breathing pick up slightly. "Nobody can see us… Besides, weren't you telling me just the other day how much you wanted to have sex in public?"

"On the _ground,_ Naruto!" Sasuke cried, all attempts at keeping his hysteria to a minimum completely forgotten. "On the ground, in some alleyway, not suspended in mid-air with nothing but birds to keep us company and twenty metres of _space_ below us!" And he began to hyperventilate, his breath wheezing in and out of his lungs as though he were an asthma patient, his dark eyes wild in their sockets. "This is fucking insane, we should never have got on this thing, we-"

But he was cut off by Naruto's hot insistent mouth against his, the blond's hand grasping Sasuke's chin firmly as he shoved his tongue roughly between Sasuke's parted lips, swallowing the cries of terror and mapping out the contours of his boyfriend's mouth. As always, Sasuke tasted slightly citric, sharp and bursting with flavour, and Naruto lapped it up eagerly. He was addicted to that taste, and the lust was slowly consuming his thought processes, leaving only one coherent thought in his brain.

_Fuck the fear out of Sasuke. Now._

Sasuke, who had been writhing in Naruto's grasp like a snake, gasped as he was pulled into his boyfriend's lap, and his hands came up to slam against the window either side of Naruto's head, his sweaty fingers slipping on the glass as they scrabbled for purchase. Naruto continued to plunder his mouth, one searing hand locked in Sasuke's midnight hair and holding the Uchiha close as they kissed, the other sneaking under Sasuke's t-shirt to caress the toned, twitching stomach beneath it.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. On one hand, they were suspended impossibly high in the air and stuck there without any hope of getting down for at least fifteen minutes. On the other hand, Naruto was kissing him as passionately as he always did, and was now playing with Sasuke's nipples, rolling the rosy nubs between his calloused fingers. Sasuke could feel his boyfriend's erection digging into him as he straddled Naruto.

It was certainly distracting. And for some reason, the fear intermingled with his festering lust gave it an edge, a wilder side that he hadn't experienced before. True, sex with Naruto was always untamed and a bit animalistic, but this was something else entirely. This was dangerous. And fucking hell was it a turn on.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had stopped trembling and was now in fact grinding into his lap as he kissed back, and the blond gave a feral growl as he clenched his fingers harshly in the soft raven locks at the back of Sasuke's head and wrenched the boy in closer, deepening the kiss ruthlessly and thrusting his hips up to meet Sasuke's. His boyfriend groaned shakily into his mouth, his hands still pressed against the smudged windowpane. The friction of their jeans felt _so_ good; Naruto wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up this frantic foreplay before he bent Sasuke over one of the benches and screwed him into oblivion.

"Mmm, Naruto," Sasuke gasped, one hand coming off the window and carding through the messy blond locks at the back of Naruto's head. Their eyes were at half-mast and swimming with desire as they panted against each other's lips, taking in their flushed expressions whilst continuing the sensuous grinding. Sasuke's hips were rolling in a slow, sumptuous circle, his expression intense and his breath hitching in his throat with every moment of contact with the hard protrusion in Naruto's denims.

Naruto tugged at Sasuke's belt, unbuckling it and not bothering to remove it completely as he moved to work on the button and zipper of Sasuke's jeans. "_Off_," he snarled, lifting Sasuke up by the seat of his pants and starting to tug the denim down pale, slender thighs. Sasuke stood up and was about to push his jeans all the way off when Naruto grabbed him and spun him around, Sasuke's trousers huddled around his knees, and pulled Sasuke back into his lap facing away from him. He yanked Sasuke's boxers down so viciously that they actually ripped a little, and then Sasuke heard the pop of a lube bottle.

_He brings lube WITH him?_ He thought, glancing over his shoulder to see Naruto drenching his fingers in the cool liquid. At some point, Naruto had unzipped his own jeans and his dick now stood to attention, waiting for Sasuke to impale himself on it, hot and throbbing and thick.

Naruto made to lift Sasuke up again in order to stretch him, but Sasuke shook his head. "I don't need that," he growled, directing Naruto's lubed hand to the blond's cock. Naruto shuddered as the cold substance ran down the underside of his penis, pooling in a sticky puddle around the base.

"Are you sure?" he gasped, Sasuke assisting him in pumping his hand up and down. The Uchiha had twisted his torso around so that he could partially face Naruto, though his semi-naked lower half was still perched on Naruto's denim-clad knees. Sasuke kissed him feverishly as his answer, all fears and qualms of heights officially extinguished. Their tongues thrust and twirled around each other and saliva leaked out of the sides to trail down their chins. They broke apart with a wet smack, panting harshly and fit to burst with desire.

"I'm sure, now hurry up!" Sasuke prompted, releasing the hand Naruto was using to slick up his cock, and twisting around again to face forwards. He trembled as Naruto grabbed his hips and lifted him, kicking Sasuke's legs further apart so that his own long ones could rest between them. The tip of Naruto's lubed cock pressed insistently at Sasuke's unprepared hole, and Naruto pushed him down an inch at a time. The head slipped through the first tight ring of muscle, spreading it to a point where Sasuke had to bite down on his hand to stop himself screaming, and then with an uncomfortable push, Naruto's cock slid deeper into Sasuke's heat, steadily filling him up until Sasuke was plugged completely.

"Christ that feels good," Naruto growled in his ear, one hand leaving Sasuke's hip to encircle the Uchiha's waist, enveloping him in an awkward hug whilst Sasuke adjusted to being filled so completely. They huffed in the silence of the cart, the lights twinkling all around them. Sasuke's bangs were sticking to his face and his damp hair hung limp at the back as he forced himself to stay calm and focused on keeping his muscles relaxed. There was a slight sting in his ass from being taken unprepared, but rather than deflating his arousal it was only provoking it. His own dick was so erect it hurt, protruding stiffly from his lap and bashing against his stomach every time he shifted.

"Sasuke, can I please move now?" Naruto's voice had a slightly pained tone to it. It was clear that sinking into Sasuke's heat and then doing nothing was sending Naruto stir-crazy. The fact that he asked so politely only emphasized how desperate he was to start thrusting up into the Uchiha.

As answer, Sasuke rose up slightly off Naruto's cock, eliciting a hiss from both of them, and then slammed himself back down, impaling himself on the erection and letting out a yell somewhere between pain and ecstasy. Naruto's shoulders hunched and he grit his teeth as he worked not to moan, desperate to be quiet so that he could relish in Sasuke's own delicious noises.

When Sasuke made no move to continue, Naruto growled like a possessive fox and grabbed his boyfriend's hips, lifting Sasuke up and then driving him down madly on his dick, thrusting his hips up to meet Sasuke's wonderful, toned ass with a satisfying smack that echoed around the cab. Sasuke's entire body stiffened and his teeth mashed together as he let out a stifled groan of pure pleasure, his eyes clenched shut and his eyebrows knitted together.

Naruto's rhythm was fast, deep and primal as he lifted Sasuke up with ease and plunged him back down, meeting every thrust with his hips and driving so deep into Sasuke he felt like he was going to split in two. Once the Uchiha was lifting himself up and down somewhat, Naruto let go with one hand and pressed his palm to Sasuke's forehead, burrowing his fingers into the damp roots of the Uchiha's hair in a strange sign of affection. Sasuke stopped trying to repress his noise then, his moans getting louder and more unadulterated as the tension coiled in their stomachs and singed their brain synapses.

"N-Naruto…"

With a grunt, Naruto stood up, driving a completely shocked Sasuke forward until his hands slammed against the opposite window. Naruto pressed the Uchiha's torso flush against the glass, the bench digging into the front of Sasuke's juddering calves, and then covered Sasuke's hands with his own large ones. He rolled his hips in a circle, and his dick pressed against Sasuke's prostate. To his delight, the most unrestrained moan yet clawed its way from Sasuke's throat, burning Naruto's ears with the lust that saturated it.

"Look Sasuke," he murmured, eyeing the window, "It's like a mirror."

Sasuke looked. He took in his own flushed face, the special smile on Naruto's face that only _he_ was allowed to see, the liquids leaking down between his thighs. "You're such a pervert, idiot," he gasped. Naruto leaned his chest into Sasuke's back until the Uchiha's warm cheek was pressed against the cool glass, and thrust into him, hard.

"Oh _fuck!_" A stream of similar expletives came from Sasuke's mouth as Naruto resumed his punishing pace, this time abusing Sasuke's prostate with every thrust. Sasuke couldn't take his hands off the window, because Naruto's hands were holding them their. All he could do was scream and gasp, looking back over his shoulder at the man pounding into him. Naruto's hair was in his eyes, his lower lip clenched in his teeth, a look of pure concentration on his tanned face as he thrust and grinded into Sasuke over and over again.

"Sasuke – I – fucking – love – you," he grunted out with every thrust, before finally burying his face in Sasuke's neck and biting into the soft skin there as he came. Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto's cum flooding his insides and wrenched one of his hands free, bringing it down to pump on his neglected member only twice before spilling into his hand with a jerking, overwhelmed howl.

Naruto removed his teeth from Sasuke's neck, observing the bruise blossoming there with pride, before carefully extracting himself from Sasuke's trembling body. He slumped back down in his seat with a gasp, as if he had just run a marathon, and rummaged in one of his pockets for some tissues. Sasuke collapsed on the bench opposite Naruto, kneeling awkwardly on it, and cleaned himself up when the blond passed him a tissue before pulling his pants back up.

Naruto had just slid the button of his jeans back into place when the Ferris wheel gave a jerk and started to move again. They both reclined on their benches opposite each other, knowing smiles on their faces, with their arms spread out across the back of the seats.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience while we attended to this technical fault. We would like to offer full refunds to our customers as well as vouchers for the ramen stand as compensation for this inconvenience_."

"Fuck YEAH!" Naruto practically screamed, his eyes brimming with tears at the thought of free ramen _and_ his money back. Sasuke smirked and looked out of the window, surprised to note that rather than feeling that ominous drop in his stomach, he was merely enjoying the scenery outside. His fear of heights appeared to have disappeared.

Naruto seemed to have noticed too. "So Sasuke, did a romp on the Ferris wheel cure your fear of heights?"

They stepped off the ride and accepted their money back and ramen vouchers. As they walked towards the ramen stand, Sasuke's smirk widened, and in true Uchiha fashion replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about, idiot."

* * *

_I think I've been reading too much BL manga recently. That would explain why Sasuke is such a flaming uke in this fic._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
